


Рот твой — враг мой

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тима был отличный рот. Очень даже неплохой — ну или, по крайней мере, Рой так считал. Пока Тим не раскрывал этот самый рот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Покажи мне зубы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mouth on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936118) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2168662).

Когда Рой и Тим только начали встречаться — 

(Найтвинг позвал их после задания, которое продлилось дольше, чем должно было, которое состояло из одних сучков и задоринок, и велел им разгрести уже свои проблемы. Он сказал, что их командная работа страдает, потому что они два идиота, которым пора бы уже прекратить топтаться вокруг да около и глянуть правде в глаза. Лицо Роя тогда горело, и Робин стоял рядом и краснел так же, если не ещё хуже. 

А потом Робин повернулся, поднял визоры в маске, явив серо-синие глаза — Рой мог бы поклясться, что такие бывают только на картинах и в комиксах, — и сказал: 

— Тим. Меня зовут Тим). 

Джейсон отвёл его в сторону тогда и сказал, закинув руку ему на плечи и опасно улыбаясь: 

— Ты осторожнее. Он кусачий.

И Рой вообще не понял, к чему это, только с чего-то вдруг покраснел.

Очень скоро Рой выяснил, что это было.

***

У Тима был отличный рот. Очень даже неплохой — ну или, по крайней мере, Рой так считал. Пока Тим этот самый рот не раскрывал. 

Тогда можно было ожидать чего угодно.

***

У Тима было что-то вроде привычки. Привычки совать в рот всё подряд.

Он жевал шарф, шнурки в толстовках, воротнички рубашек, ручки, карандаши, рейсшины, линейки, лямки рюкзаков, лацканы пиджаков, свои капюшоны, дужки очков, пальцы, костяшки…

Всё подряд. 

И даже этого не замечал. 

Когда он думал, когда сидел смирно — что случалось редко вне заданий. Тим непрестанно ёрзал и копошился, пока Рой не брал его за руку, или клал ладонь на подёргивающееся колено, или приобнимал за плечи, или наваливался всем телом, — когда читал, что угодно делал. 

Рой считал чем-то вроде своего долга вытаскивать это «всё подряд» у него изо рта. 

Обычно, правда, вытащенное возвращалось со следами зубов. Очень жуткими следами.

***

А ещё была еда. 

Точнее…

— Бездушное ты создание, — ахнул Рой, вжимаясь в стену на другой стороне кухни. Хайме и Барт высказались в том же духе, и даже Кэсси слегка напряглась. — Поверить не могу, что с тобой встречаюсь. 

Тим уставился на них, затем _отхватил ещё кусок_ от своего мороженого. То есть, просто — _кусь_. И всё. Рой услышал, как хрустит лёд, затем что-то сухо щёлкнуло. 

Тим скривился, подвигал челюстью и склонился над мойкой, выплёвывая деревянную щепку. 

— Что такое? — спросил Тим и повернулся к ним всем боком. Будто прикрывал своё мороженое. — Что?

Хайме перекрестился. 

— _Чувак_. Ты только что откусил кусок мороженого? Без дураков?   
— Что важнее — ты что, _перекусил палочку_ и её выплюнул? — добавила Кэсси. — Ты себе ничего не занозил?   
— Нет? То есть. Да, я откусил мороженое? Нет, я ничего не занозил? — между бровями у него залегла маленькая складка. — А что?   
— Как ты вообще. — Рой махнул рукой. — Я не. _Вообще_.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — Тим нахмурился. — Почему вы все себя так странно ведёте?   
— Мы? Это мы тут странные? — Барт вскинул обе руки. — Чувак, ты вгрызся в кусок льда и даже не вздрогнул! Я не знаю, в ужасе я или восхищён.   
— Да. Но я не понимаю, что тут такого. В чём проблема?   
— Тревожит сам факт, что ты не видишь проблемы, — сказал Рой, опасливо придвигаясь обратно к Тиму. Всех передёрнуло, когда Тим снова хрустнул ледышкой. — Я в смешанных чувствах. Это и ужасно, и волнующе одновременно.

***

— Я предупреждал, что он кусачий, — сказал Джейсон, когда они с Роем встретились в конце недели. Рою хотелось бы знать, как _Джейсон_ узнал о том, что они знали. — Мелкий очень удивился, почему на него все так уставились. Мы с Диком уже забили пытаться ему объяснить.   
— Но я не понимаю, — прошипел Рой. — То есть, как вообще. Такое только в книжках бывает. И у демонов. У демонов без души.   
— Ты, похоже, не наслышан о репутации его мамы, — сказал Джейсон. — Говорят, что она была настоящим драконом. _Drake_. Это, конечно, фамилия его отца, но это детали.   
— Тим Дрейк, кхалиси, сын драконов, первый в своём имени?   
— Почти что, — Джейсон ухмыльнулся. — Ты бы знал, какие о нём слухи дома ходят.   
— Слухи?   
— Сам Тима спроси.

***

— Я с Джейсона лицо срежу.   
— Ну чего ты, Тим. Расскажи, — Рой оттащил руку Тима от его рта и переплёл его пальцы со своими. Тим принялся кусать нижнюю губу. — Мне же интересно.  
— Это унизительно. — Тим сгорбился, втянув голову в плечи. — Я один раз кого-то укусил, когда патрулировал. И теперь каждый раз, куда бы я не пошёл, они все!.. — Тим взмахнул их соединёнными руками и закрыл лицо. — Не понимаю. Это же не — Джейсон меня сам учил кусаться и рвать волосы в драке. Я даже не виноват, и я откуда знал, что до крови выйдет, и ты хоть представляешь, как это негигиенично было? Я столько раз потом рот полоскал. На вкус такая гадость, Рой, и мне ещё пришлось в пещеру тащиться, чтобы себя в порядок привести, господи, Рой, всё было мятным ещё пару часов.   
— А почему ты просто не заел? Вы разве не носите с собой протеиновые батончики или…  
— Ты с ума сошёл? Это же глотать бы пришлось, Рой. _Нельзя глотать чужую кровь_. Просто нельзя, — возмутился Тим. — А теперь такое ощущение, что все знают. И против меня используют! Я даже не могу один патрулировать теперь, потому что обычные преступники убегают.   
— Они же всегда убегают? — Рой вскинул бровь. Тим фыркнул.   
— Они к полиции бегут. — Он помрачнел. — И несут всякую чушь — _Робин наполовину вампир_ , Робин от _акул_ произошёл, Робин оторвал чьё-то ухо и послал его главарю той банды, Робин жрёт сердца, Робин перекусывает кости зубами, Робин кровь досуха пьёт, я просто.

Рой не смог не заржать, и Тим пихнул его кулаком в плечо. 

— Не смешно! Б. даже предлагал мне зубы спилить, потому что копы комиссару жаловались! А я не виноват! Я случайно! Откуда я знал, что кожу прокушу!  
— Ты потрясающий, я не могу.  
— Хватит смеяться! Бр-р. И ещё я почти уверен, что это Дик и Джейсон слухи распустили.   
— Справедливости ради, это ты распустил слух, что Джейсон зомби. По-моему, он тебя ещё не простил за это.   
— Но он правда зомби и — знаешь что, ты отстой. Ты ужасный бойфренд. Ты должен быть за меня горой. Ненавижу тебя. Ты сосёшь.  
— А ты кусаешься, — Рой ухмыльнулся, когда Тим залился краской. — Я буду твоей Лавагёрл, Шаркбой.   
— Я не понял эту отсылку. — Тим нахмурился. — И почему все шутки про меня заканчиваются акулами? Я не — ты поэтому на рингтон поставил микс «Психоза» и «Челюстей»? _Я не понимаю этих отсылок_.


	2. Супермассивная чёрная дыра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тим был вообще отдельной категорией, без шуток.

Рой не то чтобы удивился, когда узнал, что Тим ест много. Большинство в мире героев и борцов с преступностью ели много. Они сжигали много энергии, распутывая преступления, охотясь за ублюдками и гоняясь за злодеями-психопатами. Ничего необычного.

Одни много ели. 

Но ещё был Тим. 

Тим был вообще отдельной категорией, без шуток. 

Когда Рой впервые увидел Робина, он отметил его для себя как одного из тех, кто жуёт траву как кролик, следит за количеством потребляемых калорий как одержимый и зачитывает полный список ингредиентов на каждой этикетке. 

Сильнее ошибаться Рой не мог.

***

Тим ёрзал. Он доедал третий (супер-сайз) бургер за полчаса, уже прикончил две (супер-сайз) порции картошки-фри, и он _ёрзал_.

Рой изумлённо покосился в его сторону: 

— Мою хочешь?   
— Что? Нет. — Тим продолжил суетиться, и Рой обменялся изумлёнными взглядами с Кэсси.   
— Всё в порядке, Тим, — сказала Кэсси. — Иди купи ещё.   
— Но. — Тим прикусил губу. Может, эта его кусачая привычка появилась отчасти потому, что он всё был время голоден, кто знает. Барт закатил глаза.   
— Слушай, а можешь мне ещё картошки взять? — сказал он. Тим благодарно глянул на него, кивнул и пошёл к стойке, где сразил наповал леди за кассой количеством заказанной еды.   
— По-моему, у этого малого беда с паразитами, — сказала Кэсси. — Или у него там… Чёрная дыра. — Она прищурилась. — Чёрная дыра вероятнее. Он же Робин, правильно? Никто не удивится, если один из них окажется научным экспериментом, который пошёл ужасно не так.   
— Между прочим, ты это о моём бойфренде сейчас говоришь, — сказал Рой, пиная её в голень. Ему было можно, потому что она вполне могла в отместку зашвырнуть его на другой конец страны. Она, наверное, так и собиралась сделать. — Мне интересно, куда это всё девается.   
— Супер. Массивная. Чёрная. Дыра, — сказал Барт. — Может, у него всё в мозг уходит.  
— Может, — сказала Кэсси. — А куда твоё девается?   
— Эй, — возмутился Барт, приложив ладонь к груди. — Чтоб ты знала, я свой здоровый аппетит честно нагуливаю! Это спидстерское. 

Они притихли, потому что Тим вернулся к столику с горой картошки на подносе. Натуральной горой. 

Гору Тим с Бартом уничтожили подчистую, и к тому времени, как все четверо собрались уходить, кассиры переглянулись с облегчением, а остальные посетили пялились им вслед с ужасом и непониманием. 

Рой оттащил руку Тима от его рта и сплёл их пальцы. На рукаве Тима осталось влажное пятно там, где он жевал манжет, но Рою было без разницы.

***

Тим поглощал еду как самая настоящая чёрная дыра. Безумие какое-то.

Рой как-то спросил старших участников команды, был ли Дик такой же. Мисс Марсианка хмыкнула, Супербой вскинул бровь и пожал плечами. 

— Не думаю, что кто-то ещё умеет уплетать так, как этот Робин, — сказала Мисс Марсианка, выглядывая из кухни, где Тим методично поедал слегка подгоревшее сахарное печенье. — Но Дик с собой всегда что-то имел, в карманах, в поясе, в шкафчике, в комнате на базе. Батончики гранолы, упаковки леденцов, печенье, такое.   
— Вот как. — Значит, это всё же было особенностью Тима, а не привычками Робина. Приятно знать. Мисс Марсианка бережно подтолкнула его в сторону комнаты отдыха.   
— Ты лучше поспеши, пока всё печенье не съели.   
— А. Угу. — Рой состроил гримасу. Несмотря на то, что, по слухам, с готовкой у Мисс М. стало намного лучше, выпечка у неё оставалась. Ну. Над ней ещё нужно было работать. Тим и Барт, наверное, единственные на всей базе, помимо самой Мисс М. и Бистбоя, ели её печенье. И то Бистбой ел только потому, что был её братом. — Сахарное печенье. Грандиозно.

***

— Но как ты различил? — прошептал Рой, и Тим уставился на него, будто это он тут ненормальный.  
— Как можно _не_ различить?  
— Тим, большинство людей не могут определять вот так на вкус. То есть, с каких пор хлеб из «Уолмарта» как-то отличается?   
— Этот хлеб — из «Уолмарта», соус — «Рагу», а не «Прего», и я всегда брал классический «Рагу» и фрикадельки из «Костко», а этот сок — «Санни-Д», _Рой,_ это любой знает. — Тим нахмурился. — Они же все имеют характерный вкус. 

Рой только спрятал лицо в ладонях и расхохотался. Тим фыркнул, надув щёки. Выглядело забавно, потому что он затолкал в рот сразу три фрикадельки, и, наверное, это бы должно быть мерзко, но почему-то совсем не было. Рой протянул руку и взял Тима за пальцы. 

— Я тебе давно говорил, что ты охрененный, и как мне повезло, что ты у меня есть? 

Тим смешно сощурился, но предложил ему фрикадельку. 

А это у Тима означало практически оглашение романтических чувств. Рой взял фрикадельку, но посмеивался весь остаток дня.

***

— Мой юношеский рост в самом разгаре и никто не лишит меня продовольствия, — прошипел Тим, копаясь в кошельке и извлекая оттуда кредитку. Рой уставился на него, Тим покраснел и пожал плечами: — Брюс нам всем выдал. Он волнуется.   
— Бэтмен волнуется, что у вас не хватит денег, — без выражения сказал Рой.   
— Ну, понимаешь, один раз… — начал было Тим, но Рой зажал его рот ладонью.  
— Мне, пожалуй, лучше не знать. 

Тим сначала моргнул, затем кивнул.

***

Было немного странно забирать Тима из дома его родителей. То есть. Дома его отца. У Тима была мачеха. Он не особо об этом говорил. Но она вела себя приветливо, и его отец, вроде бы, тоже. 

В любом случае, было странно, потому что папой Тима всегда казался Бэтмен. Рой призадумался, кого же сам Тим своим отцом считал.

— Э-э. Здравствуйте, мистер Дрейк. Тим готов?   
— _В холодильнике ничего нет_ , — услышал Рой с кухни. — Папа, _почему в холодильнике ничего нет?_ В холодильнике всегда должна быть еда и — святой боже, у нас даже суп закончился. Как мог закончиться даже суп? 

Мистер Дрейк вздохнул, нежно улыбнулся в сторону кухни и подвинулся, чтобы дать Рою пройти. 

— Он весь в свою мать, знаешь.

Рой переступил с ноги на ногу, прикидывая, можно ли спросить. Он не знал, больная ли тема родителей для Тима или нет. Но Тим их слышал — потому что он умелый, как ниндзя — так что если бы он не хотел, чтобы Рой знал, он бы уже перебил. Наверное. 

— Серьёзно?   
— Ага, — сказал мистер Дрейк, хлопнул Роя по плечу и повёл в гостиную. — Когда Тим был маленький и мы возвращались с раскопок, его мама садила на высокий стульчик и кормила. И когда ему казалось, что она слишком долго возится со следующей ложкой, он пытался дотянуться сам. Серьёзно, Рой, не знаю сколько раз он чуть не свалился головой в пол. А его мама всегда смеялась и говорила: «Джек, он весь в меня. Ты посмотри на этот аппетит». И я ей отвечал: «Джанет, по-моему, мы это поняли, как только увидели эти зубы».

Вот и славно, подумал Рой. Хоть родители Тима понимали, что их сын слегка не в норме.

***

В Лиге Справедливости и всех прилагающихся командах закрепилось почётное правило: «Если у тебя есть еда и ты видишь Робина, покорми его».

Это вообще-то было очень смешно. Рой пару раз видел, как Робин шатался по кафетерии, и, если вдруг замечал кого-то с чем-нибудь съестным, то начинал смотреть с таким _вожделением_. У него широко распахивались и блестели глаза, слегка вздрагивали губы и он всем телом _самонаводился_ на еду. Конечно, он продолжал разговор как ни в чём не бывало, но в то же время начинал незаметно подводить собеседника к обладателю еды поближе. 

(Рой не понимал, как у Тима «о боже, микробы, о боже, чужая кровь у меня во рту, о боже мой, Рой, ты что, лизнул порез только что, это омерзительно, Рой, нужно тебя срочно продезинфицировать» сочеталось с тем, что он мог абсолютно спокойно подъедать с чужих тарелок и брать съестное у незнакомцев. 

Минуточку.

Неужели Бэтмен просто никогда не объяснял ему, что у чужих ничего брать нельзя? Не рассказывал про белый фургончик? _Не учил не брать конфетки у всяких дядь?_ Иисусе). 

В общем, рано или поздно Тим просто увязывался за тем, кого заприметил, пока не происходило одно из трёх: 

1\. Еду доедали;  
2\. Он замечал кого-нибудь с чем-нибудь повкуснее;  
3\. С ним делились.

Процесс выглядел уморительно, потому что Тим смотрел так расстроено, и тут же так радостно вскидывался — быстро, быстрее, чем кнут щёлкает, — после. 

Больше, чем Тим, ели только спидстеры. 

(Да, даже Супермен не мог с ними потягаться. И это, если призадуматься, _ужасало_. Это как смотреть в космос — сначала круто и дух захватывает, а потом смотришь дальше и тонешь в нарастающем страхе и смятении.) 

В общем, Тим всегда возвращался сытым, довольным, искренне озадаченным той толпой, которая его ждала, и ужасно смущённым из-за этого. 

— Не ем я так много, — сказал Тим и взял Роя за живую руку. — Разве так много?   
— Ты много ешь, — признал Рой, приваливаясь к нему боком. — Но тебе нужно, с твоим-то здоровенным мозгом.

***

— Ты что ешь? — в ужасе прошептала Кэсси, когда Тим затолкал в рот очередное… что-то. — О господи, ты перенял местные обычаи. Тим, это просто разведка, не нужно ассимилироваться. 

Тим нахмурился. 

— Я проголодался. Разведка уже шестнадцать часов длится. Не знаю как вы, а я бы не хотел вырубиться, когда что-то наконец случится.   
— Но _что_ ты ешь? — Рой уставился. Похоже было… — Это что, мозги.  
— Торговец на углу в трёх кварталах отсюда. — Тим показал. — Вон там.   
— А что случилось с энергобатончиками? — шепнула Кэсси. Тим моргнул. — Ты что, всё съел? _Вообще всё?_ Рой, у тебя же для него лишние должны быть.   
— Он их съел. — Рой пожал плечами. Тим предложил ему мозгов. Кэсси слегка позеленела. — А на вкус как?   
— Плотные, — ответил Тим. — Немного на жвачку похоже.  
— Только без мятной свежести?  
— По сути.

***

— Ты свободен в субботу? — спросил Тим, пока они облачались в гражданское в раздевалке. Рой устало моргнул. Миссия выдалась долгой — как для беты.   
— А сегодня что?   
— Утро пятницы, — сказал Тим и зевнул посреди фразы. — Кажется. Не уверен. Часовые пояса. 

Рой прислонился к холодному металлу шкафчика, чтобы слегка взбодриться. 

— Свободен, а что? Хочешь куда-то? — Сам Рой, честно говоря, не хотел ничего, кроме поспать, пожрать, в душ и вырубиться снова. Именно в таком порядке. И никак иначе.   
— Хочешь на ужин к нам в субботу? — спросил Тим. — Сможешь остаться на ночь после.   
— Ужин с твой семьёй? То есть. Э-э, семьёй или _Семьёй?_  
— Ты будто про мафию говоришь, — фыркнул Тим, натягивая футболку. 

Они оба вздрогнули, когда Найтвинг высунулся из соседнего ряда шкафчиков. 

— Семейный бизнес — это тебе не шутки, братишка. — Дик ухмыльнулся. — И да, Рой. Семья, которая с большой буквы. Приходи обязательно. Будет здорово. Мы дела за столом не обсуждаем, никто не будет тебя допрашивать, а из оружия у нас только то, что на столе сервировано. 

Дик взъерошил Тиму волосы и вышел. 

Рой уставился ему вслед, затем уставился на Тима. 

— Оружие? 

Тим пожал плечами. 

— Б. новое правило ввёл. Он здорово рассердился, когда Джейсон в четвёртый раз транквилизаторы принёс.


	3. Королевская битва

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Вы сумасшедшие, — сказал Рой, когда с тарелок смели всё. Съеденным за вечер можно было бы прокормить небольшую армию.

— Так что, я должен что-то с собой принести? 

Они прохлаждались в доме родителей Тима перед поездкой в особняк Уэйнов. Рой вообще не представлял, что его ждёт. 

— Не нужно, всё нормально. — Тим улыбнулся и зацепился лодыжкой за лодыжку Роя. — Волнуешься?  
— Я еду к _Бэтмену_ в гости, естественно, я волнуюсь. Я с трудом верю, что он не живёт в пещере всё время. То есть, я _знаю_ , конечно. Но как-то сопоставить тяжело. 

Тим поднял бровь. 

— Ты же в курсе, что Бэтмен установил камеры в моей комнате? Теперь он знает.

Рой оцепенел. 

— Вот дерьмо.

***

Они вышли около шести, чтобы успеть к одному из тайных гаражей и взять один из мотоциклов Робина. (Тим всё ещё не разрешал ему водить. Рой догадывался, что Тим просто злился на него за ободранную в прошлый раз краску).

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Тим в коммуникатор в шлеме. — Б. не будет тебя там… с пристрастием допрашивать, ничего такого. Мы о делах не говорим за столом. Часть правил.  
— Ещё что из правил я должен помнить? — Рой сжал руки на талии Тима, и тот бросил мотоцикл в резкий поворот. Водил он всё-таки немногим лучше Роя.   
— Из оружия только то, что уже есть на столе, не говорить о делах, и только гражданские имена.   
— И о чём вы тогда говорите? 

Он дал Тиму обдумать ответ.

— Если честно, никто не говорит почти. Все едят. А, и не волнуйся, ты со мной рядом сидеть будешь, так что если дела пойдут плохо, то я тебя, скорее всего, успею спасти.   
— Спасти от чего? Тим?   
— До этого не дойдёт, я думаю, — сказал наконец Тим. Прозвучало это несколько напряжённо. — По-моему, Джейсон ещё не пережил прошлый раз.  
— Что? Погоди…  
— Мы не всегда ужинаем семьёй. Я иногда к папе возвращаюсь, сам понимаешь. У Дика квартира в Нью-Йорке, а Джейсон не всегда дома. Ещё расписания патрулей и подобное. Но если мы обедаем вместе, то случается всякое.   
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты преувеличиваешь.   
— Может, при тебе будет не так плохо, — не слишком уверенно сказал Тим. — Мы всё-таки ведём себя покультурнее при гостях. И при Альфреде.

***

Когда они приехали, Тим провёл его в особняк через чёрный ход, мимо кухни. С кухни доносились запахи и шум готовки. В обеденном зале за столом уже сидели Дик, Джейсон и Бэтмен (Рой просто не мог не думать о нём не как о Бэтмене, ладно? _Привычка_ ).

Бэтмен возглавлял стол, слева от него пустовало одно место, дальше сидел Дик, и через ещё одно пустое место — Джейсон. (Зачем их посадили через одного?). По правую руку от него, ближе к выходу в холл, после одного пустого кресла сервировали два места рядом.

Тим пошёл вправо и, когда они сели, мимолётно коснулся его колена. 

На столе их уже ждали горы съестного.

Три корзинки с хлебом (булочки, нарезанный французский, чесночный), два больших блюда со свиными отбивными, три контейнера с салатами (картофельный, зелёный и с пастой), четыре тарелки печёного лосося, ещё четыре контейнера с картофелем (два для пюре, два для пальчикового с тмином), и два противня с лазаньей. Стояли графины с водой и холодным чаем. Объёмы в целом… внушали.

И, судя по всему, это было далеко не всё. 

(Теперь Рой понял, зачем им этом помпезный обеденный стол. Интересно, они всегда за ним ели?)

Бэтмен, сам покой с виду, восседал на своём месте, и его лицо ничего не выражало. Дик и Джейсон улыбнулись Рою, когда он садился, и снова принялись сверлить друг друга взглядами. Лодыжка Тима прижалась к его ноге под столом. 

— Рад, что ты смог приехать, Рой, — сказал Дик. — Надеюсь, ты голоден.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, — ответил Рой. Может, стоило добавить что-нибудь вроде: «У вас безумно красивый дом»? Или это само собой разумеющееся? Потому что _серьёзно_. 

Альфред внёс две тарелки с фаршированными грибами. Он поставил их на стол и попятился. 

Напряжение в воздухе стало почти осязаемым. 

Рой вопросительно посмотрел на Тима, но Тим с безнадёжным вожделением пялился на салат с пастой. Джейсон смотрел на пальчиковый картофель. Дик уже почти тянулся к лазанье. Бэтмен вздохнул.

— Начинай, пожалуйста, Рой. 

Рой вздрогнул, осмотрелся, но никто из остальных троих не глянул на него. Тим осторожно пихнул его: 

— Гости первые.   
— Э. Спасибо? — Рой взял кусок лосося, немного картофельного салата, ещё немного — салата с пастой, и булочку. 

Когда он вернулся на место, свою тарелку наполнил Бэтмен. 

Едва Бэтмен сел, для остальных словно прозвучал неслышный сигнал, означающий начало полномасштабного боя насмерть.

***

Мисс Марсианка соврала, когда говорила, что Дик не особо едок. Соврала или просто пребывала в неведении. 

Рой сдал после третьей порции, но остальные и не думали сворачиваться. Он не сильно удивился насчёт Бэтмена и Тима, но вот Дик и Джейсон его искренне ужаснули. 

Ужин в доме Бэтмена проходил как боевые учения за столом. Рой только сейчас понял, что Тим имел в виду под оружием из того, что уже сервировано на столе. Он мог поклясться, что заметил, как Дик попытался проткнуть Джейсона вилкой, когда тот собрался захватить пюре. 

— Тим, передай хлеб, — сказал Джейсон, и Тим прищурился с полным ртом листьев салата. Он указал глазами на все три корзинки поочерёдно, прежде чем Джейсон уточнил: — Чесночный. Спасибо. 

Всё шло относительно спокойно, пока тарелки не начали пустеть. 

Тим пристально следил за остатками лосося, который передавали по кругу. Джейсон держал пюре поближе к себе. Дик ястребом стерёг отбивные. 

Когда Тим прихватил одну, Дик вслух зашипел. Тим оскалился в ответ. Джейсон перехватил вилку так, чтобы было удобнее вытворить ей что-то смертоносное, когда Дик повернулся в его сторону. 

— У кого салат? Зелёный, и дайте заправку, — сказал Тим. — Спасибо.   
— Эй, Джейс, меняю булочки на твою лазанью.   
— Да нихрена. — Джейсон отхватил здоровенный кусок, и Дик прищурился. — Я прошлый раз не забыл. Урод ты.   
— За речью следите, — предупредил Бэтмен, но Рою этот тон был очень знаком. Так говорили люди, которые ещё делали вид, что как-то пытаются управлять своей жизнью, но на самом деле давно махнули рукой.   
— Сто лет назад это было, Джейс. Ну давай. — Дик потянулся схватить, и Джейсон зашипел, закрывая собой тарелку. — Это был всего лишь мясной рулет.   
— Это был последний кусок мясного рулета, и ты его Тиму отдал вместо меня. После всего, что я для тебя сделал. После того, как я вместо тебя выходил в патрули, и чинил твой байк, и…  
— Дела за столом не обсуждать.

Рой повернулся к Тиму. 

— Вы держите зло из-за еды. 

Тим пожал плечами, уголки его рта дёрнулись вверх. 

— Тебя это правда удивляет? 

После чего Тим метнулся через стол и украл с тарелки Дика кусок лосося. Дик вскрикнул и попробовал отобрать; Джейсон воспользовался моментом, потянулся, ткнул вилкой его лазанью и затолкал весь кусок в рот.

— Я вас двоих убью. — Дик бросил на них мрачный взгляд, и святой бог, от него пробрало до дрожи. Если бы только Дик так внушительно говорил и смотрел на миссиях. — Я учиню кровавую расправу, когда вы будете меньше всего ожидать, но наступит час, когда я отомщу за свой ужин. 

Джейсон только ухмыльнулся с набитым ртом, Тим самодовольно надулся.

— Вы сумасшедшие, — сказал Рой, когда с тарелок смели всё. Съеденным за вечер можно было бы прокормить небольшую армию. 

Рой даже не стал комментировать Бэтмена, который просто обходил стол, как ниндзя, пока Тим и его братья злобно пялились друг на друга и фехтовали столовыми приборами. Что было бы уморительно, не будь все трое так агрессивно настроены. 

— У вас всегда ужины так проходят? — спросил Рой на лестнице по дороге в комнату Тима. Дик и Джейсон помогали Альфреду с посудой. Видимо, раз Рой был гостем, то Тима временно освободили от обязанностей.   
— Ну что ты, — Тим рассмеялся, — это ещё мирно было.   
— Мирно. — Рой вскинул брови. — _Мирно_. 

Тим кивнул и привалился к Рою. 

— Я же говорил. При гостях мы себя приличнее ведём. Меньше шантажа и намного меньше воплей. Ты не поверишь, насколько проще мне было поесть, пока ты рядом сидел. Надеюсь, я этим ещё воспользуюсь, пока они к тебе не привыкли. — Тим запнулся. — То есть. Мы же тебя не спугнули? Если ты не захочешь у нас есть больше, я пойму. Бэбс как-то осталась один раз, обозвала нас дикарями и с тех пор больше не задерживалась на завтраки, обеды и ужины.   
— Вы меня не напугали. — Рой фыркнул. — Тим, если бы я собирался бояться твоих пищевых привычек, то мне надо было начинать ещё тогда, когда ты перекусил куриную кость. 

Тим нахмурился, и Рой понял, что он не представляет, когда такое было. 

До Роя вдруг очень ясно дошло, как же смешно, наверное, что Тим так сильно, бесконечно ему нравится. 

— Люблю тебя. 

Тим расплылся в улыбке и переплёл их пальцы. Кисти Тима были мельче — узкие ладони и длинные пальцы, — но ложились они в руку Роя идеально, и Рой не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ. 

(Тем же вечером Тим с боем отобрал у Джейсона последний кусок воздушного бисквита и отдал половинку Рою.)


End file.
